Dreamless slumber
by Animefreak11
Summary: Truth. Nami only wants the truth about herself! What did she do to deserve this? “Good bye parents...” Something's not right. She can't remember! Complete summary inside. Oneshot. Long!


_Summary_: Truth. Nami only wants the truth about herself! Why did this have to happen to her? What did she do to deserve this? "Good bye parents..." Something's not right. She can't remember! "What did I do?" She can't trust herself anymore! What's this about a demon? Who killed all these men? Will the Yu Yu gang be able to do anything to alter her fate?

_Note_: There will be Yu Yu Hakusho people, just... at the end. It's kind of slow, I mean... not really but... yeah, just be patient. On with the reading!

**Dreamless slumber**  
By _Animefreak11_

**_

* * *

Disclaimer_**: I own Nami, the plot and everything or anyone else you don't know.  
"blah" - talking  
'_blah_' - thinking  
-blah- - scene or time change

* * *

-In Osaka-  
Gripping the gutter along the roof just above her window, Nami silently made her way down the gutter pipe against the wall. Looking down, she saw she had less than a floor left so she let go and landed silently on the grass in her backyard. '_Good bye parents..._' thought Nami as she put her dark blue cap over her long black hair before slinging her backpack over her back and quickly walked away from the house. 

'_No more yelling..._' she thought relieved and grabbed her backpack tighter, slightly shivering in the light pullover she had under her overalls. Nami looked around her, the town she knew so well was deserted. What else could she expect at midnight? '_Perfect... now I just have to catch that freight train..._' she thought, glancing at her watch before picking up her pace into a slow run.

Very soon, Nami arrived at the freight station and quickly skimmed the stationed trains on the tracks, spotting the one she had planned to take a few weeks back. Swiftly, with the agility of a gymnast, Nami arrived in front of the wagon with an open door. Smiling, she jumped in and waited for the train to depart.

-In Tokyo, the next morning-  
"Come on Yusuke! Get up! You'll be late for school again!" called Kayko, pulling Yusuke by his ear, having learned from "the old man" teacher of her school, none other than Takanaka.

"Ow ow ow!" winced Yusuke as he got her hand off him before smirking, "But if I'm late and you're here, we're _both_ late." he snickered as Kayko forcefully grabbed him and made her way to school, meeting with Kuwabara on the way.

Kurama nodded good bye to Hiei as he entered the school grounds while the fire demon zipped to where the wind would take him. As usual, the clutters of fan girls soon started to whisper and giggle endlessly as Kurama walked by.

-With Nami-  
Yawning, Nami quickly stretched out her sleeping muscles and popped her head through the open wagon. Perfect, it wasn't even at the station yet. Brushing the little dirt off her overalls, Nami secured her backpack on her shoulders and jumped onto the hillside next to the railroad.

"Phase 1, accomplished." smiled Nami, standing up to look at the city Nagoya.

After walking all morning, Nami sat at the border of the city and unpacked a frugal lunch. Bread and an apple. "At least my food stock will last me until I get to Tokyo..." she whispered to herself, chewing on the bread. When Nami finished her meal, she pushed her cap completely down on her newly cut hair. Yes, she had cut her hair so she would be harder to recognize than with her long hair, that is, if her parents would alert the police of her running away.

At sunset, Nami had walked through the entire city and was now ready to sleep, after a careful examination of her surroundings of course. Looking around her to make sure no one was watching, she slid down a muddy hill and carefully made her little hideout under a bridge. She hoped nobody could see her, and as long as she didn't light a fire, no one would know she was there.

Putting her backpack on the rocky riverbank, Nami sat against the concrete of the bridge above her, savoring her newly gained freedom. She wondered what her parents were doing. Were they still fighting with the other side of the family over who should inherit the most? Since the death of her grandfather, Nami hadn't been the same, but now that her grandmother was in the hospital...

"Grownups..." she muttered under her breath, pushing her cap over her eyes before slowly drifting into a light sleep. The lights in Nagoya dimmed as the clock ticked by, the population soon following the ritual of their internal clock telling them to rest. While Nami was dreaming of a new beginning in Tokyo, two yellow eyes gleamed in the darkness provided by the bridge.

The next morning, the sun brought its wonderful shine to the world, waking Nami up the natural way. Yawning softly and feeling even more tired than yesterday, Nami was about to rub her face when she felt something on her hands stick and crack. Frowning, she slowly turned her palms towards her and her eyes widened, a scream being held back in her throat.

'_Blood!_' she thought frightened, and without further thinking, she knelt in front of the river and avidly washed her hands free of the dried blood. After a thorough 30 minutes cleaning her hands, Nami finally decided she could see the color of her skin enough, and sat back against the cold concrete, shivering. '_H-how did that-- blood end up on my hands?_' she pondered, trying to make her teeth stop chattering.

Finally, after another half an hour spent on calming herself down, Nami grabbed her backpack, put her dark blue cap back on and headed for the north end of the city where she could, hopefully, catch a train or a truck. Aware of her surroundings, Nami noticed people seemed shocked, afraid and worried. '_I wonder what happened..._'

It's only when she caught a glimpse of a TV in a store saying that the mayor of Nagoya had been killed in his sleep, in a most gruesome manner. His guts had been removed from him in a 'professional' manner, as if the murderer was a surgeon. Nami shuddered at the extent of the information provided but only hurried to get to the next train that would run along the shore to Hamamatsu.

Arriving at nightfall in Hamamatsu, Nami found a closed warehouse and decided to spend the night there. Quickly falling asleep after a long journey, Nami was oblivious to the same yellow eyes gleaming above her. A sick like grin formed on the lips of the shadow before Nami's body disappeared in a cloud of blue stars.

-In Spirit World-  
"Koenma sir!" came in Botan with a paper in her hands, "Look at this." she put the paper on top of his stamping pile.

"What is it now?" he asked impatiently, grabbing the paper before his eyes quickly skimmed the information. Koenma's eyes widened considerably, "Are you sure?" he asked, re-reading the paper.

Botan nodded, "Affirmative sir."

-In Hamamatsu-  
Nami woke up, feeling as if sleeping hadn't been refreshing at all. "What do I do to be this tired?" she mumbled, stretching her sore muscles. She stopped stretching when she felt something on her hands and her face. Slowly, Nami looked down at her hands fearfully. "Oh... no..." she whispered shaking, touching the dried blood on her face.

Her entire body shaking, Nami hurriedly reached into her backpack and pulled out a bottle of water. After battling with the plastic cap to unscrew, she finally poured water onto her hands and then cleaned her face. Droplets of water dripping off her face, Nami calmed her frantic breathing by sitting lotus style to meditate.

'_It's the second time this happens to me... Is it coincidence?_' thought Nami, slightly fearful of what the next night might bring. Cleaning her face a second time, Nami then ate the rest of her food and packed her belongings, pushing her cap lower on her eyes and made her way to the center of the town, exploring and most importantly, trying to find another way of transport along the coast line.

"Let's see... I have just enough money to buy me one lunch..." mumbled Nami before sighing desperately. "I should have taken money from dad..." she talked to herself, stopping in front of another TV store. Her heart started racing for some reason, as if she was subconsciously aware of something she really should know.

People crowded behind her, staring at the screen, listening attentively to the reporter. As the irreversible words poured out of his mouth and were written on the bottom of the screen, Nami froze. The news reporter then started telling how similar this mayor's death was to the mayor in Nagoya. Nami clenched her jaw. '_Is this some kind of sick joke?_'

Nami pushed her way through the small crowd and walked to an alley to lean against the wall, putting her head against the wall. A cold sweat ran on her spine, she was afraid but she didn't know why. Should she be? She hadn't done _anything_ against _anyone_.

Swallowing her fears, Nami set out on the street again, oblivious to the strange looks people gave her. She didn't even notice her overalls and pullover were dirty, hence the strange glances from onlookers. Nami's brown eyes scanned the vehicles on the street, wondering what was happening to her. She couldn't even remember her dreams for the last two nights, when usually she could recall the smallest details.

A police car drove by and her adrenaline increased for some reason, '_Why am I like that? I have nothing to hide-- except running away..._' Nami picked up her walking pace and soon passed in front of a restaurant, realizing her hunger. '_Damn... I can't afford to buy food now._' she reasoned and kept on walking towards the train station, hoping they had freight train about to leave. She didn't like the outcome of her stay in other cities...

As Nami arrived at the train station, her eyes slightly widened when she saw two police cars parked and four police officers roaming through the freight train, as if someone had detected her way of traveling incognito and had revealed it to the authorities. What a waste... Sighing, Nami turned around and opted for option number two: trucks.

The entire city was in grief for their loss of their dear and esteemed mayor. Schools called the day off and the kids stayed out on the streets while the parents looked mournfully at their TV. Nami was a stranger to that. She just wanted to find out the truth about herself, ever since she heard her parents argue that she should know "where she comes from" was how her dad put it.

Her mother of course, had opposed it, she had grown far too attached to Nami to reveal the truth now. Barely looking where she was going, Nami ended up almost lost when she found a sign directing her to the truck departure route. Slightly smiling, she kept walking until she found a good sized truck and waited until she could spot its driver.

Once the truck was on its slow way out, Nami got out of her hiding place and started running behind the truck, using to her advantage her years of gymnastic training. As she neared the truck, she pushed her cap on her head further down and jumped a first time on the handle of the shut door, grabbed onto the flying belt on one side before jumping again to use that belt to her advantage and land on the roof in a light thump.

Smiling, and slightly panting, but proud of her achievement, Nami was sure to arrive at Shizuoka by nightfall. Nightfall... she mustn't sleep. Laying on the moving top of the now speeding truck, Nami pulled out her CD player and put the volume on LOUD before putting her bag under her head as a pillow. Of course, the wind was kind of messing her hair but-- whatever.

Not uncomfortable at all, she could probably spend the night on one of these, wait... She just said she shouldn't sleep. Nami couldn't be sure what would happen the next time she slept. Would she wake up all bloody once more? And why was she always so damn tired after resting? Her muscles were sore and her stomach starving.

Closing her eyes to the somewhat comfortable ride, Nami listened to her CD until she had listened to the entire soundtrack. Then it was time to open her eyes, to notice just in time that the truck was about to make a semi sharp left turn.

Quickly changing her position so she wouldn't simply roll off, Nami managed to stay on the truck a while longer, the shadows of the night elongating as the sun went down. Off to the right, she could see the ocean and the wind brought her the peculiar smell of the salt water, making her taste it without actually having water in her mouth.

The wind played in Nami's short black hair that stuck out from under her cap, causing Nami to smile. She loved the beach, heck she loved the ocean itself. Suppressing a yawn, Nami waited until the truck slowed down before getting ready to jump onto the side of the road, the semi darkness would help covering her tracks.

-Spirit World-  
"But didn't you say they were about to sign this treaty that would alert the population of the danger of demons?" calmly asked Kurama to a nerve racking Koenma.

"Yes! Which is the disaster of their murder!" lamented Reikai's ruler, his little fists pounding the desk. "They were the first ones to actually have a calm head to just _listen_ that demons might exist..."

"I see... Were they the only ones?" questioned the still calm faced Kurama while Yusuke was face down on the floor, with Kuwabara pouting but listening in a chair.

Koenma looked up, "Of course not! When I do things, I do them on a larger scale." replied the toddler ruler, "But I now what you're thinking, but the local authorities probably already have tightened their security around the remaining mayors. They, much like us, can't afford to lose them."

-Outskirt of Shizuoka-  
"Woaah... It's so beautiful from here." giggled Nami, her hair dancing in the wind after she had trapped her cap in her backpack. The 5'6'' teenage girl was standing on the descending mountain road towards Shizuoka, allowing her to have a look, for the first time, at the city at sunset. '_I never thought-- it could be so dreamlike at nightfall..._'

Walking faster than she normally would, Nami managed to get in town as the first street lamps were lit, time when her stomach growled loudly in protest of its feeble feeding habit. Making the strangest face, Nami stopped in front of a food store and hesitated before going in. She sure wasn't presentable, she must smell the city wild and her clothes looked ragged.

"Oh... too bad. I'm starving." she muttered to herself as she entered, her hand going to her backpack to get the little money she had taken with her. Clutching it in her fist, Nami roamed the aisles on a quest for appealing, quick food. Finally answering her endless search, the food seemed to gleam on the shelves before she picked them up and went to the counter to pay.

The cashier gave her a strange look, but said nothing to Nami's greatest pleasure. No matter how you looked, you still had the right to buy if you had the money to go with your needs. Nodding, Nami left the store and hurried to find a quiet park to eat to her stomach's content. '_I'm ruined... but I'm fed... where's the logic in that?_'

Slightly laughing at herself, Nami set out to find a quiet place where to spend the night, even if she wasn't planning on sleeping. "This town's weird..." muttered Nami as she passed a couple of guys off some kind of crack. "People do that _way_ too early." she rolled her eyes and kept on walking until she came to the front of a deteriorated building.

'_Looks good enough for tonight..._' thought Nami while carefully entering the broken door. Of course it was a little windy, but she'd survive one night... Everything inside was dark since the only light supposed to illuminate the building was shattered, probably by some kids that had nothing better to do.

Closing her eyes over and over to try and make the adjustment to the darkness faster, Nami tripped over numerous things before she had the common sense to stop walking until she could somewhat see. "Ow..." she whispered while rubbing her sore shin. At last, her eyes grew accustomed to the present darkness and now, Nami could find a comfortable spot for the night.

She found what she desired on the second floor, in a room with a broken wall and no window. Outside the building, a police car stopped and an officer stepped out. He was alone, and armed of course. A street gang then walked out of a near by alley and circled him, ready to fight a representative of local authorities.

The cop didn't have to draw his weapon, move his arms from his chest or even threaten to get the gang off him. It was as if his eyes were enough to convince those younglings they better run while they could. Before he unleashed his wrath upon such innocent figures...

Nami sighed as she made her little nest against a cold wall, boy was the night going to be long. Imperceptibly, the building got darker and darker, and Nami got colder and colder while trying to stay awake. The same yellow eyes silently laughed behind her, knowing her struggle was pointless.

And here, just to help her, the figure took out a bottle from his pocket, releasing its content over her head. Nami yawned, suddenly feeling exhausted. '_Maybe I should sleep... just for a little bit..._' thought her tired brain before shutting off, her body growing relaxed against the wall as the shadow stepped in front of her, snickering.

Nami's dream was nonexistent, which she found strange for the third night in a row. Now she felt... somehow awake inside her body, as if she wasn't herself... Suddenly she heard loud voices and a gunshot before the pain ripped out a scream from her throat. Her eyes had snapped open, her right arm hurting like hell and bleeding heavily.

"Hold fire!" shouted a cop, taking his own gun in front of him and closing in on Nami.

The girl had stopped running, yes because she had been running before she awoke, and was now against a wall, crying in pain. The cop's eyes widened in shock and surprise, "It-- it's a girl..." he said to the other policemen. Nami looked at her hands, her heart thundering in her ears and screamed. This took the cops by surprise, they sure weren't expecting a teenage girl, but what the heck was she screaming about now?

"B-bloo-d-d... c-covered in blood-d again..." she muttered to herself, not moving her right arm because a bullet had lodged itself two inches above her elbow. Closing in, Nami could hear the sirens of an ambulance and she wondered what was going on.

"Girl, stand up." ordered the closest cop, his gun pointed at her head.

Nami turned a confused face towards him, just now was she realizing she wasn't in the building she had fallen asleep in. She was in someone's house, but not a normal house, a huge house. A rich's house.

"D-did I-- sleep for long?" asked Nami to a puzzled cop.

"What?" was his ruff answer.

Nami swallowed and stuttered, "W-what d-did I d-do?" She knew deep down she probably didn't want to know but... she _had_ to, she **had** to take the blame for whatever she was doing while she wasn't herself. The cop stared at her strangely, remembering a detail from earlier. Just then, the paramedics rushed out with a person on a stretcher.

Nami's brown eyes followed them until they stopped right in front of the door, they were talking too fast for her to understand, but she felt something was wrong. Paramedics never stop like that... not without a good reason. A loud "Clear!" snapped her out of her thoughts as the paramedics used the defibrillator on the person.

The girl's body twitched with each shock they gave until finally they stopped, looked at the cops and shook their heads before walking slowly outside. The officers now closed in around Nami, hatred on their faces.

"You killed him." replied the cop with the gun pointed at her head. Nami's lips began to tremble, her body shaking with violent shivers.

'_That would explain the blood..._' she thought sadly, looking down. "I couldn't." she told them softly.

"Couldn't what?" spat an angry policeman, "Couldn't get your hands on his heart because we were there?"

Nami's head shot up, "W-what do you mean?" she inquired, suddenly terrified of what she could have done the nights before.

"Enough." called the highest officer of all, Ruiz, "Let's take her back. McLand, get the handcuffs." commanded the cop with his gun still at Nami's forehead.

The teenager randomly stood up in a flash, "Don't send me back." she implored, her face full of different emotions. The cop was about to reply when another cop knocked her out with his gun.

"Easier." he shrugged.

"Fine... Take her." said Ruiz, putting his gun away when he was kicked on the floor abruptly. Aghast at who could have swept him off his feet, he rolled on his back to witness to his horror that the teenage girl was standing, in a defensive stance. The rest of the group was stunned as well and before they could make a move, Nami had back flipped her way to the door and was gone.

Our heroine woke up the next morning, where she had fallen asleep, the same building, the same spot.

"D-did I dream?" she asked herself and looked at her arm. To her astonishment, no trace of blood or bullet. "That wasn't a dream... that was a nightmare." she kept on mumbling, rubbing her sore neck where she had been knocked out.

Her right arm did hurt a bit though, if she moved it too fast, it hurt. "Aw well... just sore, I guess..." said Nami before grabbing her backpack, realizing her hunger and her lack of food. "I'll just keep moving until Yokohama..." And with that said, Nami set out on the street, carefully avoiding any busy street and took the alley way to the shore.

Plenty of trucks usually stayed by the beach, if she was lucky -she always was- she could catch one going North. Ignoring the few people's strange looks she got because her clothes were now covered in dust, dirt and started to get holy. Holy overalls. Ain't it great?

Arriving safely on the other side of town, Nami noticed the beach empty. Sighing, she headed for the highway, maybe hitch hiking would work. "I hope my luck won't run out on me again..." she whispered to the wind as the roar of the cars speeding by met her ears. Sliding her cap back on, Nami carefully extended her right arm and a thumb to the passing automobiles.

While walking along the road with a hand extended, Nami didn't realize at first someone was stopping. Thoughtful, Nami looked inside the car and saw a woman driving. Goody, it couldn't get any better. "Thanks ma'am." she said smiling, sitting in the car.

The woman smiled and nodded before starting to drive again, "Where are you headed?" asked the driver conversationally.

"Oh, Yokohama ma'am." replied Nami, trying to be polite but not offensive.

"Really? Well so am I. I love taking this route, the shore is just so beautiful." the woman kept on talking and talking before an awkward silence established itself in the small car, so the woman turned on the radio.

-In Shizuoka-  
"A girl!" asked a bewildered boss to the group of narrating policemen. They all nodded sadly. They had failed to save their mayor or capture his murderer. The boss quickly sat down, his asthma kicking in, "Tell me you're joking." he nearly snapped in all seriousness. The group shook their heads. "At least give a description so we can warn Yokohama and the population that she's dangerous."

-In Spirit World-  
"They've seen the murderer?" shouted Koenma jumping on his desk, "Well? Get details! Don't make me send people in!" he screamed at his blue ogre, George. The ogre merely had time to reply that a giant mass of papers was thrown at him, he barely made it out of the room alive.

Koenma sat back down, thoughtful. '_I wonder how all this will turn out... We've got to be quick and act before the next mayor gets killed... but if a demon's behind it-- It has to be! No one else but demons or spirit detectives could know what we were planning..._'

-In Yokohama-  
"There you go kiddo." said the nice lady as she stopped the car next to the beach.

"Thanks." smiled Nami, "I appreciate it, really." she stepped out of the car as a special report was being given on the radio. Waving good bye at the shrinking car, Nami lost her smile. Didn't she just hear _her_ description on the radio?

It was-- an estimate of her height and the face described somehow reminded her of hers. "Ugh, what am I thinking? I have enough troubles as it is..." she rolled her eyes before stretching her arms, "Ouch!" twitched Nami, folding her arm back up. It hadn't stop hurting... Maybe she should cut the sleeves of her pullover anyway, it was getting kind of annoying.

"Whatever." she continued on walking before hearing a screech of tires. Looking up, she saw the lady's car in the middle of the road, abruptly stopped for a strange reason. Nami started running with her backpack, seeing the car coming from an angle, there was no way they wouldn't collide...

Panting, Nami arrived closer just when the car crashed into the nice lady's. Nami's eyes widened, "Oh-- Kami!" let out her lips as she witnessed the car roll over once, twice and... almost a third. Now every car on this darn road had stopped while Nami was running, again, towards the lady's car.

"Ma'am? Ma'am are you ok!" called Nami before she was able to break the window with her left elbow. Putting her elbows on the driver's door -the car was on its right side- Nami managed to get her stomach on the door and leaned in, her feet dangling in the air, her legs out the broken window.

"Oh-- damn." murmured Nami, seeing the state the nice lady was in. "Don't worry Ma'am, I'll take care of you." she said softly, extending her arm to unfastened her seat belt. Just then did she notice the woman was unconscious, '_Oh brother..._' It won't be easy pulling a heavy body out, that's for sure. Not to insult the lady by saying she was fat, but anybody unconscious weighs a whole heck of a lot more.

Another driver came out of his car and came behind Nami, "How is she?" he asked concerned, holding on Nami's feet as she was edging inwards more and more.

"She's unconscious." was her reply. The teenager then grabbed a lady's arm and slung it over her neck, careful about the woman's head, as she used her free hand to push herself up.

The driver outside understood and, grabbing Nami's waist, pulled the two bodies out. A brown-black liquid started spilling on the road, Nami's nose wrinkled at the smell. '_Oil... Great... what else?_' thought the girl with sarcasm as some gas leaked onto the other side of the car. '_Where are the firefighters when you need them?_' thought Nami, wincing. There goes her right arm.

Just then, the siren grew louder and as the driver completely pulled out Nami, the front of a bright truck appeared in between all the cars. Nami and the driver concentrated on getting the woman driver out safely without moving her too much since her forehead was bleeding. The firefighters took over and Nami went to sit on the other side of the street, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"That took quite some nerve." said a voice she had heard before, looking up, Nami saw the driver who had pulled her out.

"Oh no... It was normal. I couldn't just abandon her like that. She helped me out a lot. It was the return of a favor..." replied Nami, not even smiling. She couldn't be proud for 'rescuing' the driver, she had only done what she would have done for anybody, but in particular to that woman.

"I'll tell her that." smiled the driver.

Nami raised an eyebrow "You know her?" she inquired, hopefully not too noisily.

The driver chuckled and nodded, "She's my wife." he replied and looked at the stretcher the firefighters just pulled out.

Nami now smiled, "That's good to hear. Well, tell her I say sorry... I hope I wasn't too much trouble after all." said the teenager before bowing and leaving, her arm sore.

-Couple of hours later, at the hospital-  
"How are you feeling?" the husband asked his dear wife.

"A little dizzy and sick, but alive." she replied from her bed, a big bandage around her head.

"You know, the girl who pulled you out. She said you helped her out?" he questioned, curious, as we all are.

The woman's eyes widened, "She's the reason I got in the accident in the first place..." came a hushed reply. The husband must have had a confused look on his face because his wife continued, "I was listening to the radio. They said they had the description of the three mayor's murderer..."

Silence. "And? How does that relate to her?" asked a confused husband.

"Honey-- the description matched _her_... The clothes, the hair, the height... She's a murderer!" The buzzing of the light was the only sound in this hospital room.

"... It's not possible... How could a _teenager_ kill **three** mayors? How could a teenager kill anyone?"

-Yokohama-  
'_Why is everyone looking at me weird? Are my clothes that bad? Do I look weird?_' were thoughts running through Nami's mind as she uncomfortably made her way through Yokohama's streets. Some people's eyes were wide and they nearly ran away from her, which made her wonder what the heck was going on. '_C-could it... be related to the radio I heard?_'

Suddenly more uncomfortable, Nami hurried to get off the main street and onto the side streets, attentive to the people surrounding her. Freezing in her footsteps, Nami realized something... The entire town knew where she was and who they thought she was... Wouldn't that kind of call the cops to you?

Heart thundering, legs trembling and a cold sweat down her spine, Nami hurriedly found a hiding spot in an alley, preferring to wait to move across town under the cover of darkness. Which really suited her best because, after all, she wasn't used to have everyone staring at her.

Making herself comfortable, she had such a long time to wait, Nami pulled out her CD player from her bag and put the earphones in, listening to one of her mp3 CD with at least 490 songs on it. Sighing silently, the teenage girl started getting drowsy, but she wouldn't allow herself to fall asleep. She couldn't possibly fall asleep after what had happened last time...

Her right arm gave a painful throb and she simply gripped it with her left hand, giving it a strong squeeze to make the pain go away. '_Whatever you do... don't fall asleep._' she kept on repeating herself, pinching her skin at unpleasant faces, such as the face.

Going into a state similar to that of meditation -yes because in her gymnast training was taught to meditate- Nami doze off, listening to so many different songs with different meanings. Only when her stomach gave a loud growl did she kind of snapped back to reality, realizing she had no money left to buy food... and she had no food left at all. Just water.

Sighing heartedly, Nami went back into her meditating state, letting the time go by at its slow pace. Letting her mind wander, she thought back to what the cops had said. '_I never killed anyone..._' she thought bitterly, that is, before doubt assailed her. '_B-but-- what about all the blood every morning?_' she started thinking back, scared.

'_What if... what if they were right?_' a knot formed in her throat, it seemed to choke life out of her. '_What if-- I did kill people? Will I-- ever be able to live with myself?_' she pondered clutching her long sleeve pullover, if she really _was_ a murderer... then the entire point of going to Tokyo would be wasted! They'd never want to see her...

"N-no! Please!" shouted a girl's voice not too far from where Nami was hiding. Frowning, the teenager peeked into the alley where she could hear the girl's voice and her eyes widened in disgust and fright. There in the alley, were five thugs and their victim. They were about to rape the poor screaming girl until they gagged her, snickering.

In the middle of standing, Nami froze. What could she do? They were five of them, she was alone. '_Damn... now would be a good time to be asleep..._' she bit her lip. Shaking her head, Nami stepped out of the shadows in which she was hiding, and stepped forward. "H-hey!" she tried to sound impressive, but failed miserably.

She just couldn't let that poor girl lose her probable virginity without doing anything. Plus, she couldn't be able to bear assisting to such a thing if she could try anything to stop it from happening. The thugs kept holding the struggling girl but turned to look to whom this trembling voice belonged.

They could only snicker when they saw this teenage girl in overalls but with a determined look on her face.

One thug stepped forward, "Let me guess... You want us to release the girl, is that it?" he mocked snickering.

Nami nodded, "Yeah... and do it fast too." she added, her confidence growing slightly before diminishing again. What the hell was she saying?

The thugs just laughed, "Yeah right... and what are _you_ going to do about it?" asked the same thug, his hand going to a pocket in his baggy pants. Nami clenched her jaw and fists, taking a defensive stance. Well at least, from what she saw on TV... The thug just snickered some more.

"That should be interesting." he licked the blade of the pocket knife he just took out of his pocket.

"Hey wait man!" said another thug, stepping close to the knife guy, "I think she's the one from the radio." he said to his friend.

The knife guy raised an eyebrow, lowering his knife "So... you're on the hunt, are you?" he asked, his tone different.

Nami blinked, "W-what?" she asked completely clueless to what had happened.

"The cops are looking for you... Killed three guys huh?" smirked the thug, flipping his knife back to where it came from.

Nami's eyes slightly widened, her mouth forming a small 'oh,' "I guess..." she frowned, relaxing into a normal stance. Her brown eyes glanced to the girl, still held back by the three thugs. "Let her go." demanded Nami, her voice strong this time.

The apparent leader, side glanced at their to-be victim and nodded, his buddies letting go of the frightened girl who grabbed her fallen purse and ran out of the alley as if her life depended on it. Nami then turned her gaze on the group of thugs. Woah! When did they circled her? All of a sudden they were all around her, a guy grabbing her by her right arm.

"Hey!" protested Nami, trying to yank her arm free of his grip but her arm decided to throb painfully at that moment, resulting in her wincing silently.

"Yo San." called another thug, exploring Nami's hide out and found her backpack.

"Hey gimme that!" objected the teenager, trying to grab her backpack that the guy threw to San, the leader of the little group.

San caught the backpack with ease and looked inside it, finding a dark blue cap, a CD player and some papers. He was about to open one of them when Nami used the left elbow to land a blow in the buddy holding her. Letting her go in a moment of pain, Nami ran to San and tackled him to the ground, grabbing the papers from him.

San looked at the girl, his face showing surprise and shock but amusement.

"Woah there girly, wass'e matter with ya?" he asked as she got off him and hurriedly put the papers back in her backpack, zipping it closed hurriedly.

"That's private." she shot him a dirty glance and held onto her bag with dear life. San chuckled and stood up, dusting himself off before taking a serious look again.

"So... did you really kill them?" he asked straightforward, finishing to dust his arm off before looking up at the teenager. Nami's breath seemed stuck in her throat, incapable of going down or coming out. Glancing back at his buddies, San nodded semi playfully.

The buddies left through a backstreet, leaving them face to face in that alley. Shooting short, questioning glances, Nami finally looked at San for the first time in a long stare, as if she was judging him.

San smirked, "Figured... Ya don't look like no killer." he chuckled softly, running one hand through his short brown hair.

Nami couldn't help but smile slightly at his response, his speaking was funky, but it was funny and attractive at the same time. A loud growl was heard, and Nami blushed in embarrassment, making San laugh as he fixed his gaze on the teenage girl. "You must be starving... Come, I'll give ya something to feed on." he slightly winked.

Staring at his retreating form, Nami quickly decided what to do. He didn't seem _too_ dangerous right now, of course she did stop him from _raping_ someone but-- she felt she could trust him. For some, weird, unexplainable reason. Slinging her backpack on her shoulder, Nami decided to follow him and give him a chance. So maybe people's actions are a little weird and you should get to know better before judging them. Right?

After walking through many dirty streets, they arrived to some weird, rundown building. Hesitating, Nami slowed her pace down, but San noticed her change in behavior. "Hey don't worry girly, we're just getting ya suttin to eat... Isn't that what you wanted?" he asked, half smiling and entered the deserted building. Apparently, an old hospital.

Following San, Nami looked around slightly scared, that place was creepy! After a while of climbing stairs and turning corners, they arrived at a level with no walls at all. Like the top of parking lot. A strange glow illuminated their way to a bonfire where San's four friends were hanging out. Nami's eyes smiled, maybe she could fit in this way of life perfectly.

San sat down next to the fire, "Make yourself at home-- uuh--?" he looked up questionably at her, waiting for her name.

"Oh, I'm Nami..." she introduced herself as she sat down and took off her backpack, using it as a pillow.

"Nice to meetcha Nami, I'm San. And this is Yuta," he pointed to a guy with a red mohawk. "Kuwo," he pointed to a guy wearing sunglasses. "Guiru," he pointed to a cute looking guy, "and Ori." he pointed to the last guy, who looked like a tough wrestler.

Nami nodded to all of them, suppressing a yawn. This atmosphere made her sleepy, but she couldn't fall asleep. Not now that she had found some new friends. Could she call them friends? "Here's your food." said San giving her a pizza box with two slices left. Smiling, the teenager grabbed the box and started eating quickly, her stomach roaring approvingly.

San and the other guys laughed, "Don't eat too fast, ya'll get sick." advised San, staring at Nami's eating form.

"Hmm that was good..." she patted her stomach before laying back down on her backpack, the guys staring at her with wide eyes.

"Y-you're done?" asked Guiri amazed.

"Why, yes. And it was delicious." she licked her fingers, making the group laugh.

"So, where is that walking stomach headed towards?" asked San, opening a can of beer in a discreet 'pschit.' Nami shot him a quick glance, should she tell him? Heck... why not?

"I'm heading to Tokyo. But you won't make me tell you why." she added smirking, putting both hands under her head.

San chuckled softly, "Tokyo's a nice place, but I'd guess ya'd want to sleep first. Am I right?"

Nami opened her relaxed eyes brusquely, "Err... no actually... I-- I don't feel like sleeping." she answered a little too hastily and stumbled on her own words, which earned her a strange look from the five guys.

"Is that right?" inquired San, "Then care to tell me why you can't stop yawning?" At this, Nami was flustered, she thought she could hide her sleepiness as well as everything. Drats. Maybe not...

"Hmph..." she replied pouting, averting her eyes from the group, which chuckled at her childish reaction.

"Yo, ya can sleep. We won't try anything. Promise." said San, smiling honestly.

"It's... it's not that..." she replied, turning on her left side to face the fire. "I just-- can't afford to fall asleep." she confessed in a whisper, audible by all.

The guys gave her a weird look, "Did ya escape an asylum or suttin?" asked Yuta, raising an eyebrow.

Nami smiled for half a second but shook her head, "I just can't sleep. For your own safety." At this statement, the guys turned towards San, as if asking what to do or say to such a thing. She had to be joking. **_For their own safety_**? Ch, they could handle themselves.

Nami avoided their gaze, two fingers playing on the ground in front of her, the warmth from the fire emanating on her.

"Look girly, whatever it is you've done. You couldn't possibly hurt us." said Kuwo sounding pretty darn sure of himself. San shot him a quick glance, "I mean... if you didn't kill the mayors." he said in his defense.

The teenager sighed, "I... I wouldn't know." she replied softly and kept her stare on her fingers in front of her.

"Ya mean, ya seriously didn't kill them?" asked San, wanting the truth for some reason. Nami hesitated. Shaking her head would mean she would remember _everything_. But she didn't.

"It's-- complicated." she allowed herself to share.

San gave her a look which made her sigh. "It's long, complicated and not-- completely sane. But I'm not making any of it up. So... don't doubt my words." she asked in a pleading tone. San nodded, and so did his friends. Making herself comfortable, Nami stared at the ceiling above them and started telling them about her escapade from Osaka.

"You come from Osaka?" asked the four friends, shocked, while San just stared silently. Nami nodded and went on with her story, telling them how each morning she would wake up with blood on her hands and how she would feel more tired with each passing day and night. Finally, she told them about her encounter with the cops and how the wound disappeared from her arm, although it did hurt sometimes.

San stood up, walking over to her after throwing his empty can away.

"Lemme see your arm." he said in a demanding tone. It wasn't a question, it was an order. Gentle, but firm. Nami extended her right arm shyly, her long sleeve was covering her skin. San examined the sleeve first, looking for something then finally pulled the sleeve up.

Frowning, he was silent while he kept staring at her arm before finally touching a spot, making Nami wince in silence. "Ah, that's it yeah?" he asked even though he didn't need to. The girl nodded in response, not able to look in case the bullet was still there. "Ya need to go see a doc'." said San in that same authoritarian tone of voice, which surprised Nami.

"W-what? Why? It's fine. It was just a-- weird dream." argued Nami, pulling her arm out of his grasp.

San shrugged, "Ya pick." he answered smugly. '_That color isn't normal... I wonder what's up with her arm..._' he thought as he sat back down in front of the fire.

"Strange story ya have there girly." said Yuta, thinking back to the weird details she gave them.

"Look. Get yarself some earned rest 'k?" said San in a shy, embarrassed way. "We'll wake ya up tomorrow at dawn." he continued, folding his arms under his head.

Nami looked at San, surprised but smiling '_Not a bad guy after all..._' she thought happy. See? Give someone a second chance to prove themselves. You won't be let down. Hopefully.

Nami nodded, believing in those guys she just met on the street, literally. "I'll try to sleep then." she whispered and put her head comfortably on her backpack, closing her eyelids facing the fire. The warmth from there was so pleasant, you didn't need a blanket.

Fifteen minutes later, she was fast asleep. The days and nights of her escapade taking their toll on her growing body.

San chuckled, "And she didn't feel like sleeping heh?" he winked at his buddies, staying by the bonfire, thinking about things that had happened today. Maybe _she_ was the one that made him realize he should change his lifestyle. Maybe the psychic had been right after all. You never know who's going to change your life, today or tomorrow.

-Spirit World-  
"Have you brought me what I asked for Botan?" inquired Koenma without raising his eyes from the paper he was conspicuously reading.

"Yes sir." she replied, hurriedly handing him the precious information.

Quickly scanning over the paper, Koenma looked thoughtful "Hmm... interesting." he muttered to himself.

-In Yokohama-  
"Holy shit Nami, wake up!" yelled San while ducking a strong punch. Kuwo came from behind and immobilized her arms, resulting in having her kick his knees instead. Moaning in pain, Kuwo unwillingly let her go and crouched over to recover. Yuta then arrived and grabbed one arm while Guiri grabber her other arm to make her stop moving.

San stood up from where he had been kicked to, his stomach aching. He frowned when he noticed something: Nami's eyes were closed. '_She's still asleep?_' he thought astonished, then stood up and helped Kuwo up before going to Yuta and Guiri. "She can't hear us."

His pals gave him a surprised look, "She's still asleep." he replied, quickly walking behind them and pinching Nami's pressure point on her neck. The result was immediate: her struggling body relaxed into jelly. Yuta and Guiri kept their grip on her just in case anything weird would happen again. "Hey-- Nami?" called San while gently slapping her face.

A soft groan was heard before eyes fluttered open, "Yo... Can ya hear us now?" asked Yuta slowly letting her go, but San caught her and made her sit on the floor. Nodding slowly, Nami blinked lazily, a yawn escaping her lips.

"Why am I so tired?" she whispered, her body was aching _again_.

San frowned, "You were beating the crap out of us..." he informed her, watching for her reaction.

Nami's eyes widened, "I-- I was?" she whispered even softer. San and his friends nodded once. "I'm so sorry... I-- I don't know what's happening to me..." San pulled Nami into a comforting hug. The bonfire was just a pile of ashes. An empty pizza box and some cans were lying around, giving the old hospital some kind of warm atmosphere, implying someone was living there.

A soft sob echoed against the deteriorating walls, "I can't stand it." whispered Nami, suddenly clinging onto San's shirt. The sobs she had swallowed down before were surfacing. In this hug, she found comfort, safety and understanding. It broke her barrier.

"It's alright. I'll take ya to Tokyo." replied San softly, his gentle eyes looking at the crying figure in his arms. At those words, the noisy sobs died down to silent ones. The red, tear strained face looked up, eyes shining with hope.

"Y-you will?" nearly choked Nami on her own words. A brief nod made her smile, hugging San even more. "Thank you." she whispered, "Thank you so much!"

From then on, the small smile couldn't be kept off her lips. After a quick breakfast, San and his friends all went to get their motor bikes, making Nami wait inside that creepy building on her own. Slinging her backpack on her shoulder in a quick motion, Nami suddenly winced in pain.

Her left hand quickly placed itself over her throbbing right arm, it seemed to pain had diffused to most of her arm now. Tightening her grip on her aching arm, Nami opened her eyes while pulling her sleeve up. She needed to see what was wrong with her arm. Hadn't San noticed something? He did order her to go see a doctor... Maybe she should consider it.

Yeah, right. She was wanted by the police now! For something she didn't even remember doing. The world was just peachy... Great... Wonderful... No, really. It was as good as it could get. Not. At this moment, San and his buddies came back and he frowned, seeing her in pain.

"What's wrong?" he asked getting off his black bike, helmet under his arm. Nami shook her head and pulled her sleeve back down. No need to alarm him.

"Nothing... I-- there was something itchy." she smiled slightly, hoping he would believe her. San raised an eyebrow but said nothing, he had to make her believe he believed her. Talk about confusing. Nodding, he motioned for her to follow him.

"Here ya go." he handed her the blue and black helmet. Nami blinked, she never even dreamed of riding a motorcycle. Let alone with a handsome guy. Wait... would that mean... she would have to-- hold onto him? Nami suddenly felt her cheeks heat up for some weird, strange, unexplainable reason. San smirked and sat on his bike, "Ready?"

Nami slowly and shyly slung her leg over and snaked her arms around his waist to hold on, her hands gripping the other to make sure she wouldn't fall off. Then she nodded. "Good. Let's get a move on. I don't like when too many cops hang around this place." he slightly narrowed his eyes towards the stationed police car and turned on the engine.

-In Spirit World-  
Frowning, Koenma stared at the data given to him by Botan. "Are you sure this is right?" he asked again. Botan sighed impatiently and nodded, biting her tongue to not lash out at the small prince. "Very well... I'll get Yusuke on it right away." he mumbled.

-With Yusuke-  
His purple communication mirror started beeping noisily. Blindly, he felt for it on his night table. "What d'ya want now?" he asked in between yawns. "Do you know what time it is?" whined Yusuke, rubbing his tired eyes open.

"First of all, it's almost 9 am. Second of all, it's an emergency." replied Koenma, accustomed to Yusuke's brutal answers but knowing he would do as told. Usually anyway... Yusuke groaned and sat up on his bed, his hair ruffled up in a messy-- mess.

"So... what's the problem now?" he inquired, curious to why Koenma would bother him so early on a school day. That's right, school day. That means he ditched school again. Nothing really new. Except Kayko will get mad. Then again, nothing new.

Koenma then took his time to explain to Yusuke, once again -since last time he hadn't been listening- the importance and delicacy of the situation.

"There is a vagabond teenager, traveling who knows how but gets to a new city each day. Every mayor in the city gets killed. I've linked the path of the teenager and I concluded the next town would be here, Tokyo. So your job now, Yusuke, is to go out on the streets and look for anyone appearing to have been on the streets for quite some days now.

You will be accompanied by Hiei since Kurama and Kuwabara both are attending school like they are supposed to. Later on, they will join you but for now. Don't count on any help. You've got to be on your guards. Somehow, the killer always managed to get away with cold blood murder. We don't know how that's possible since the readings indicate it's a human.

A demon might be behind all of this, we can't confirm this yet. But you're warned. Be alert. If you find anything, call Botan." finished Koenma and hung up to go find more information on this troubling situation.

Yusuke stared blankly at the silent communicator before snapping it shut, shoving it in his pocket, making sure to gel his hair. Then he headed outside. '_Great day in perspective Yusuke... Maybe you should have gone to school today... What a chore._' he sighed.

-With Nami-  
Five motorcycles revved past cars, all their faces hidden by a helmet except for one. The one guy that had a passenger, it seemed to be a girl since the end of her hair was flying back and forth. San made a hand gesture towards his buddies who were forming a sort of square around him and they all replied with a thumbs up.

Stopping on the right side of the road, San's group took off their helmets while Nami simply pushed the visor up. San looked over his shoulder, "There's Tokyo." he smiled and looked at the imposing town which seemed to engulf the road they would have to follow.

Nami looked at the beautiful town, her heart swelling at the perspective of what she would find there. Hopefully, without trouble. "It's-- It looks magical." whispered Nami amazed, the sun slowly disappearing behind tall buildings. San chuckled and returned his gaze to the city he had left as a child.

"Well, let's get going... We wouldn't want to hit the traffic coming in." he said and turned on the motor again, driving a tad slower than he was before, as if something was holding him back. A hundred feet back, a stationed police car headed on the road again...

-Two hours later-  
"We're here..." said San as he got off his black bike, looking around the familiar street. Nami took off the helmet and glanced around. They were in a nice neighborhood, not too rich but not ghetto.

"Where is 'here'?" inquired Nami, handing San his helmet while she got her dark blue cap out of her backpack and put it back on her head.

"... My folks place." he replied after a moment of pause. His friends looked at each other awkwardly as Nami swirled around to face San.

"Your parents?" she stared at him in surprise. He simpled nodded in reply.

"I-- I've got to make things right..." he said softly, putting the helmet on his bike. "Wait here..." he said and walked slowly towards a house. Nami leaned on the motorcycle, her butt was a bit sore from sitting almost all day. Watching San's retreating form, she wondered what had happened in his childhood.

'_I've got to find them... To at least-- see them once. I'm not asking for much... just the truth..._' thought Nami clutching on her backpack even more. A soft sound of stopping tires made her blink and look around, frowning slightly. '_Are we being followed?_'

-With Yusuke-  
"Damn... I've been walking around this town for an entire day! Where the hell are Kurama and Kuwabara?" whined Yusuke while Hiei appeared next to him.

"The police are on the lookout for him as well." said Hiei, his hands in his pockets. "I overheard their scanners." Yusuke raised an eyebrow as he heard his name being called by no other than the annoying voice of Kuwabara (1).

"Finally! Do you know how big this city is?" complained Yusuke, his eye twitching as Kurama chuckled.

Kurama nodded, "Yes Yusuke, Tokyo is quite enormous. Anything Hiei?" he turned to the small fire demon. He nodded and told him through telepathy. "Ah. I see. Well then, maybe we should use our senses to detect the demon behind all this."

-Evening, with Nami-  
Smiling shyly, Nami bowed to San's parents. She still couldn't believe it, her heart was swelled up with happiness. She could still see the traces of tears on San's face but she found it admirable. He had made up with his parents, who he hadn't seen for quite a few years.

Staring at the ceiling from the couch, Nami sighed softly. Once again, she would have to try and pull an all nighter. She couldn't afford to do something drastic in San's house. San's friends had decided to drive back to their own houses, they probably had arrived by now... if they were speeding.

'_W-what am I doing?_' thought Nami snapping her eyes open when she felt some liquid drip on her hands and splash on her clothes. Letting a high pitch scream escape her throat, she hurriedly backed away from the bleeding San. "Oh my god!" she shouted, her screams alerting the parents who rushed into the room.

San's mother had to cover her mouth with her hand muffling a horrified scream. "I-- I didn't-- I don't know... I'm not--" stuttered Nami, her face now covered in blood as well. San grunted painfully, his eyes fluttering open slowly. One trembling hand reached out, a drop of blood falling from his wrist onto the floor but all Nami could do was cry, backing away from all of them.

"I'm sorry!" she sobbed loudly, both hands covering her face, smearing even more blood on her face. "I'm so sorry!" And while San's father was calling an ambulance, Nami darted out of the room, tears mixing with blood. "What have I done?" she cried, hurrying out of the door with her backpack.

-With the gang-  
"Do you smell that?" asked Hiei frowning. Kurama nodded, frowning as well.

"What?" asked Yusuke, serious all of a sudden.

"Demon's scent." replied Kurama, looking around. "This way is stronger." he started walking at a fast pace towards the strong scent. Yusuke and Kuwabara followed him while Hiei jumped onto the roofs and inspected the surroundings by himself, his hand always ready to grab his katana.

-With Nami-  
Running through the barely lit streets, Nami cried loudly, this time ignoring the fact she was covered in blood. '_What have I done? What have I done?_' she kept thinking about San. She could see his body laying on the ground, bleeding heavily. Her frantic walking then turned into a run. She couldn't stay here. She was dangerous!

'_What if I attack them too?_' Nami kept on thinking, unaware and careless to where she was headed to. She had hurt San. That was all that mattered. Soon blinded by tears, her run accelerated, her heart pounding loudly, her breathing shallow and frantic.

Kurama narrowed his eyes again, covering his nose with his sleeve. "What's wrong Kurama?" inquired Yusuke, getting his finger ready.

"Blood... A lot of blood." he replied cryptically and walked slowly towards the end of a building, where the street was turning. He could hear running footsteps and motioned for Yusuke and Kuwabara to come behind him. Hiei jumped behind the running figure, but the person didn't even notice, which caused Hiei to think that person was the demon.

Yusuke stepped out, blocking the way of the running person, pointing his finger, ready to shoot. Nami didn't even notice she was being surrounded until she ran into someone, and instead of falling, she was roughly grabbed by her shoulders and punched on the cheek.

Colliding with the wall, her cap fell off her head and she landed on her butt. "Wait Yusuke!" intervened Kurama from beating the crap out of that person.

Yusuke shot him a quick glance, "Why? We should kill him if he's so easy a prey." he replied, powering up.

"Fool. It's not him. That's a girl." said Hiei, stepping in front of the bloody teenager. Yusuke stopped powering up and stared at Hiei.

"Are you kidding me?" exclaimed a shocked spirit detective.

"No, he's right." said Kurama. Meanwhile, Nami, too shocked to register people were talking about her, was rubbing her head where she had slammed into the wall. Tears continued flowing from her closed eyes, that only made images of a dying San come back in mind.

Opening her eyes quickly, Nami finally saw people standing around her. Pushing herself up, she grabbed onto the nearest guy, "Don't let me sleep again!" she pleaded, blood from her hands staining the guy's green outfit. Yusuke, he was the one who Nami had grabbed, instinctively tried to push the girl away, but seeing her bloody face, his reaction died.

"I beg of you! Don't **ever** let me sleep again!" cried Nami now in hysterics, shaking a shocked Yusuke. Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei stared at the girl, carefully examining her. Was it really her? The killer? She was so frail! The idea seemed ridiculous. But then, Kurama and Hiei smelled it. Demon scent.

Choking on her sobs, Nami let go of Yusuke and sank on the ground, hugging her bloody self. "A girl? Human nonetheless..." snorted Hiei in disgust, "Koenma was wrong. And clueless. This can't be the killer we're looking for. Just another street punk."

Kurama shook his head, "Hiei, you've smelled it too... The demon scent on her. We should ask first before drawing any premature conclusions." And with that said, he knelt in front of the sobbing girl and touched her shoulder, "Miss... What happened?"

Nami's brown eyes looked up, tears kept fleeing her eyes, "I never meant-- for him to get hurt... B-but he did... I killed him!" she then buried her face in her hands once again. Kurama looked up at his friends before looking back down, noticing her right hand had a strange color.

"Where do you live?" asked Kurama, thinking they could maybe just walk her home. Nami swallowed forcefully, and trembled. Her right arm was aching again, more than it originally did.

"Osaka." she replied in a whisper. Kurama stared at her with wide eyes.

'_Osaka?_' and like the rest of them, he was wondering how the heck she got here. "That's a long way..." added Kurama softly, pulling the shivering girl on her feet. "I need you to tell me something." he said seriously, his tone of voice grave yet gentle.

Nami looked up, wiping her teary eyes with her bloody hands. Kurama took in a long breath, "Did you kill the mayors in the other cities?" he asked gravely, his emerald eyes fixing the teenager's face for a reaction. Surprise, fear, shock and confusion flashed in Nami's brown eyes.

"I-- I-- do-- I-- don't know." replied Nami in all honesty, "I-- I'm not sure... I can't remember anything!" she continued, her heartbeat quickening as she covered her ears, hearing some screams in her head. The group frowned, looking at each other questioningly. Now what? They hadn't expected a situation like this.

"Hn, call Koenma." suggested Hiei, his sharp eyes spotting a car parked not too far away. Yusuke nodded and started calling Koenma or Botan, whichever one would pick up first. A sound of sirens diverted their attention towards the road, where a speeding ambulance was seen for two seconds before it vanished in the hospital's direction.

Nami bit her lip, feeling the tears flow back up, the knot in her throat getting tighter. _'All my fault..._' she thought while she tried to stop her jaw from trembling in sorrow. The ambulance sirens had vanished but were now replaced with different sirens. Nami stood up, '_The police?_'

Hiei frowned, his hand instinctively going on the hilt of his katana, "Fox--" he called to get his attention.

"Yes Hiei, I noticed." said Kurama, his eyes darting towards the flashing source of blue and red lights. Before any one of them had a chance to do something, Nami had pushed her way through Yusuke and Kuwabara, running into another dark street.

The cars skidded into a stop and surrounded the four friends, "She's not here! Find her!" yelled a cop as he ran into the street Nami disappeared onto. The poor frightened girl had stopped on someone's porch, but she was visible. Not a really good hiding spot...

"Over here! She's over here!" yelled the same cop before taking out his gun and running to grab the delinquent teenager. Several more cops seemed to fly out of their car, all had guns, and ran towards the dark street Nami had been spotted.

"Leave me alone!" yelled the scared teenager before dashing from her spot, running the opposite way from where the cops were standing. As she was nearing a corner, a cop grabbed her arm and brought his gun harshly on the back of her neck, then let her fall on the ground, unconscious.

"Sheesh, you're a hard one. You could have simply grabbed her." noted another cop as he neared the body on the ground. The cop shrugged, keeping his weapon out as he saw the girl's body glow a dim blue light. Frowning, he pointed his gun at her head, glancing at the other cops around him.

All of a sudden, the girl was on her hands, using her legs to kick the cops off balance in a twister-like motion. Each and every one of the cop landed on the ground, some guns flying out of their hands as the teenager now ran and started doing back flips away from them.

The cop that had knocked her out aimed his gun from where he was laying and fired. Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara, who had been told to stay there and were under the surveillance of two cops, were now hurrying to the street corner to see who had fired. Their eyes widened when they saw Nami's body on the ground, her hair sprawled around her face.

There was blood. Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara had wide eyes but Hiei seemed to care less. '_T-they actually shot her?_' thought Kuwabara outraged. How could they shoot a girl? Even if the blood on her looked like a good reason to believe her guilty, she was only a teenager!

Yusuke's mouth was slightly open, "They-- they shot her in the _head_." he kept on staring at the bloody and bleeding body. Kurama was also shocked but then sealed his lips together as his eyebrows met in a frown.

"No Yusuke, she's still alive." he noticed the chest lifting with each breath. The cops all stared at the one who fired, and hurried on their feet, one of them calling an ambulance. "I hope the bullet simply grazed her head." finished Kurama softly.

At that moment, Yusuke's communicator beeped. "What?" asked Yusuke as if in a trance.

"It's too late... I just received word that the mayor has been killed." said Koenma sadly. The news were disastrous for Spirit World as well as Ningenkai.

"... Well for all it's worth. We found the killer." mumbled Yusuke still staring subconsciously at the girl.

Koenma's eyes lit up, "Did you arrest him?" he asked, hopeful.

"No... And it's a she. The cops got her. But she's injured..."

Koenma stared at Yusuke, surprised. "It's-- it's a girl?" Yusuke nodded briefly while Koenma was deep in thought, something clicked in his mind. News from a couple of days ago. "Do you know where she's from?" asked Koenma seriously, eyebrows furrowed together.

"Yea, she said Osaka..." replied Yusuke, still out of it. By now, the ambulance had arrived and the paramedics were done strapping Nami to the stretcher. The cops were dispersing the small crowd that had gathered outside after a gun shot was heard.

"... Go to the hospital. Find out more about her." was all Koenma replied before ending the conversation abruptly.

-Two hours later-  
Nami was in a hospital room, a cop sitting outside to make sure no one could get in or out. Nami's head was wrapped in a thick bandage, she had been lucky, but the blood loss had been severe. Fortunately, there were no permanent sequels to her injury. She just needed undisturbed rest.

Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei sneaked into the hospital by jumping from level to level until Kurama or Hiei could smell or detect that girl. Kuwabara had to go home, or he'd get killed by Shizuru, his dear older sister. "In there." whispered Kurama, smelling the girl's scent.

Carefully opening the window, the three friends got in the room and silently made their way to the bed. "Hiei, can you use your Jagan to make the guard sleep outside?" inquired Kurama, knowing the fire demon wouldn't do it if nobody asked him to. Briefly nodding, his bandanna glowed blue for a second.

"Done." he said and moved into a shadowy corner while Kurama and Yusuke stood next to the bed. Kurama extended his hand and touched Nami's shoulder, shaking it gently to wake her up. Her brown eyes shot open, fear evident in them.

"Miss, calm down. It's alright." said Kurama in a quiet, soothing voice. Nami's furtive glances diminished and she then rested her eyes on the red head. "I just need to ask you some information. It will help us, and you." he said with a small smile on his lips, hoping he was right. Nodding slowly, Nami closed her eyes again, feeling exhausted but knowing it was the first time in days that sleeping was actually refreshing to her.

"I need you to tell me..." he paused, how could he put this? "If you thought you were being watched." finished Kurama, his eyes sparkling in a strange light. Nami slowly opened her eyes but stared at Kurama's left shoulder, avoiding his intense gaze.

"... I... I never saw anyone following me but-- I thought-- I felt someone watching me... Especially at night." finished Nami in a whisper. Yusuke looked at Hiei, raising an eyebrow as if he was waiting for something normal for Hiei to do. Hiei only glared in response, he knew what Yusuke wanted. But he didn't want to do it. Not to a ningen anyway, let alone an onna.

When Yusuke saw Hiei's glare, he sighed softly, "Aw c'mon man, give us some help. Koenma will appreciate it." whispered Yusuke, his eyes gleaming with mischief. Hiei simply looked away, closing his eyes. "Thanks." smiled Yusuke as Hiei's bandanna glowed blue.

"It's not going to hurt you, but you might want to relax..." advised Kurama, knowing what Yusuke was up to. So he warned the teenage girl of what might be a good thing to do. Nami slightly frowned, but her headache was coming back so she just ignored it and closed her eyes, her body relaxing from the stressful and eventful days she had had.

Hiei then searched her memories, not like an open book, the mind is more complicated than that, but he found the answers he needed. After a few minutes, Hiei opened his eyes full of knowledge and gave a brief nod to Kurama and Yusuke.

"Thank you, and sorry to disturb you. We won't be far." said Kurama smiling and they all went to the window once again, this time to exit. Once they had jumped down and landed safely, Hiei made a quick summary of what he had seen.

"She's the one." he stated deadly serious. Yusuke and Kurama exchanged glanced, then Kurama sighed and ran a hand through his red hair.

"Yusuke, contact Koenma. Hiei, please go to Genkai's. I think I have an idea to keep her safe until we can find the demon implicated in all of this." asked Kurama while he jumped back up, level after level until he found the window.

-30 minutes later-  
"It'll be alright Nami." whispered Kurama. He had introduced himself and had asked to know the basics about Nami. "We just have to leave within the hour." he continued while opening the straps pinning her arms down to the bed. Swallowing her heartache, Nami's lips trembled, of course Kurama noticed. "If something is on your mind, please do say so. We don't have much time, but if you would like to visit someone." smiled Kurama, remembering her words about killing someone.

The teenager's lips formed a small, timid and scared smile. How could he know? That guy was just too nice to help her. She nodded. She _did_ want to visit someone: San. After hearing he wasn't dead, she thought she needed to see him, to apologize again... "Very well. Let's go." said Kurama, taking Nami by her right arm, the guard outside her room still asleep, compliments of Hiei.

After walking through empty corridors, Kurama turned left and spotted room 473. "In there." he whispered and opened the door, letting Nami in before closing the door behind him. Nami's eyes welled up with tears when she saw San, pinned to his bed not by straps but by IVs and other plastic tubes. "Don't worry, he's all right." whispered Kurama as he saw Nami get all emotional.

Blinking her tears away, Nami sat on the edge of the bed. That guy, she had known him for what-- two days? And she was about to cry as if he was her long lost brother. "I'm so sorry San." she whispered, choked up in quiet sobs. "I should've known-- I never should've come in your house."

Kurama glanced at his watch, then at the window and spotted Hiei, looking rather impatient. "Sorry Nami, but we have to go. We'll come back... eventually." he promised and gently took her arm and lead her to the window. "Don't look down." advised Kurama, placing one arm around Nami's waist while she fearfully grabbed onto him for dear life.

-At Genkai's temple-  
Nami was still flabbergasted at how Kurama could have jumped out of the fourth floor of the hospital with her holding onto him, and land safely on the ground. "Everyone's asleep, Master Genkai has prepared a special room for you." said Kurama quietly while leading Nami towards the small, ordinary looking room prepared specially for her from the information Hiei had shared with Genkai.

Nami stepped in, and Kurama closed the door, making the room glow a dull blue as the walls and doors became transparent. Turning around, thinking something was strange, Nami saw nothing. How could she? She was just human... Laying down on the bed all dressed in her dirty and bloody overalls, she sighed deeply. Her right arm was aching again.

Pulling up her sleeve, Nami didn't notice anything unusual. It was too damn dark. Ignoring it for now, Nami closed her eyes, trying to find that dream filled state of sleep she had experience in the hospital. She hated dreamless sleeps. It made her uncomfortable. Brought back nasty memories when she woke up.

Meanwhile, Kurama and Genkai stared at the transparent, dull blue glowing walls. "I heard the details from Hiei. He said every time he felt something happening, she was asleep." said Genkai quietly, fixing the girl as her consciousness decreased, thanks to that wonderful anonymous friend demon.

"I'll keep watch over her for now, you need to get some rest if you're going to school tomorrow." smiled Genkai as she sat, planning to meditate then stay awake. Kurama nodded, said good night and hurried home with his demon speed, though not as fast as Hiei.

Somewhere around 3:13 am, Genkai opened her eyelids to witness a strange event. Nami's body was glowing a bright blue made up of small stars. Frowning slightly, Genkai focused on the energy in those blue sparkles to find out where the demon was hiding. Nami kept vanishing from her bed and reappearing close to the door, or the window or a closet but could not get out of the room.

When Nami started to use martial arts and gymnastic moves to try and kick the door open, Genkai's sharp eyes noticed Nami's eyes were closed and her body seemed somewhat relaxed. But the demon had a hold of her, controlled her every move. '_That would explain the dreamlessness..._' thought Genkai standing up, putting her two index fingers against the other.

"You will not enter this barrier!" exclaimed Genkai as she shot her ki in the already existing barrier, lessening the demon's grip on the girl. In a hissing sound heard from afar, the blue sparkles on Nami vanished and her body fell numbly to the floor.

Genkai remained in her defensive position until she heard Nami cry in pain. She had fallen on her right arm. Quickly adapting, Genkai entered the room and pushed the crying girl on her back so her arm wouldn't take much more pressure. "Tell me where it hurts." said the old lady quietly, frowning slightly.

"My arm--" whispered Nami, another tear tracing a line on her cheek, "I can't move it!" she continued, stressing. Her left hand was clutched above her right elbow, the pain unbearable in her arm and now even included her right shoulder. Genkai closed her eyes and put a hand above Nami's right arm.

"You have something in it." she concluded after a few minutes. Nami looked up at the elderly woman, confused. "I need to get it out." said Genkai standing up, "Stay here. I'll be back." and she left the teenager in the transparent room, except Nami couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

Genkai called Kurama, he was probably the only one who could handle an assistant's job. Of course, Hiei would do too, but he would probably be reluctant. Yusuke and Kuwabara would probably be grossed out by simply thinking of doing such a thing on a human -awake.

A sleepy sounding Kurama answered the phone, but after listening to the seriousness of Genkai's voice, he seemed completely awake. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes." he said and hung up to get ready. By the time he arrived at Genkai's, Nami was back asleep, exhausted little thing.

3:57AM. Genkai woke Nami up as Kurama locked the door behind him. It would be pretty gruesome and they didn't want the girl to run off with _that_ still in her arm. "Come sit here." said Genkai next to a table. It looked like a surgical table. Nami yawned but sat next to Genkai, a little nervous as to why she had to wake up so early and why Kurama was back.

"It'll hurt, but we need to get it out of you before it poisons your body even more." said Genkai as she firmly grabbed Nami's right wrist. "Kurama, that'll be your job. Make sure she can't yank free." Then she got out what looked like a cross between a scalpel and a butcher knife. Nami's heart sank. What were they going to do?

"Make yourself comfortable. This could take a while..." said Genkai, her barrier glowing a brighter blue as she grabbed the scalpel. Genkai's eyes glanced at Nami from the side, "You might not want to look. But you need to know, whatever happens, I will _not_ stop." stated Genkai in all her determined might. Nami gulped but nodded slowly, she didn't know what to expect. After all, they were still strangers to her.

Genkai then used her spirit energy to relax Nami's right arm, much like an anesthesia would do, except Nami was conscious and aware. The spirit wave master than inserted the blade in Nami's arm, right where her arm was the blackest. Kurama's grip on the girl's wrist tightened when he felt she was trying to pull away with a scream.

He clenched his teeth, just by feeling Nami's pulse increasing and her tension rising made him nervous. Of course looking at what Genkai was doing probably didn't help his mental state either... Nami bit her lip harder as Genkai cut open the blackest part of her arm, above the elbow where she had "been shot." Whimpers escaped Nami's tightly shut lips, drops of blood dripping on the table from her bleeding lips.

The bleeding of her arm wasn't pretty either, in fact, if Kurama's other hand wasn't there with bandages to attenuate the blood loss, she probably would have passed out right away. Genkai and Kurama both frowned, the smell and color of her blood weren't normal. The blood had turned black and it smelled terrible, like something rotting.

Nami put her head on her left shoulder, she didn't want to nor dared to look at what they were doing on her arm. It hurt, it stung, it burned! Kurama's eyes met with Genkai's and she nodded, taking something similar to surgical pliers and inserting it in Nami's arm. The suffering teenager let out another shrill scream, trying to yank her arm free.

Kurama held forcefully on her arm with his right hand, sitting across from her while his left hand held the bandages soaked of her black blood. Genkai used her spirit energy again to provide some anesthesia but not for long, since she found what she wanted. Extracting the bullet in a quick motion, Nami screamed loudly again, her face white like a ghost and fainted.

Her body fell backwards but since she was held by her right arm, her head only slumped backwards. "Hold her sitting, we can't put pressure on an open wound." said Genkai, examining the bullet carefully. She set it on a metal tray as Kurama let go of the bloody bandages and quickly came around the table, putting Nami's left side on him for support.

Genkai then took a needle and some string, and sewed the wound closed, using her spirit energy as a source of healing now, but it wouldn't take away the scar. Kurama looked at the bullet strangely as Genkai wiped the blood of Nami's arm, Genkai caught his gaze but didn't say anything yet. She finished cleaning the arm she had "operated" on and noticed the arm changing back to the normal skin color, thanks to her spirit energy.

"Put her back in bed." said Genkai, taking the tray and everything else out of the room as Kurama nodded. He carefully took the sleeping girl and laid her on the bed, covering her with a blanket. He slightly smiled when he noticed some color returning to her blood-drained cheeks.

5:12AM. Genkai and Kurama were both sitting on the porch, watching the night disappear with the early sunrise. "The bullet was half melted. Nothing human could have done so, not in a short period of time nor given a hundred years." said Genkai seriously, taking a sip of her tea.

Kurama stiffed a yawn, "Meaning the demon had to do something to it, correct?" he inquired.

Genkai nodded, "I heard of a type of demon who possess a sleeping body. They have a strange power the allows them to teleport their puppet in the blink of an eye. Now that I think about it, it was mentioned their saliva has multiple properties." she looked at Kurama, "I assume he met for the lead poisoning to kill the girl once he had no need of her for his murders."

Kurama seemed deep in thought, "But how come she didn't know? Hiei did mention she was shot once, but when she looked there was nothing." Genkai nodded again.

"Yes, his saliva must have been acid on the bullet but closed the wound over it. And it quickened the process of lead poisoning, if not making it worse..." she replied before taking another sip of tea. "All we need to find out now is why he picked _her_ in particular. You said she comes from Osaka." Kurama nodded, "We need to know why she came out here."

"Yes Master Genkai, but beforehand I should call my mother and tell her something came up. I don't think I'll be attending school today." he slightly sweat dropped, Genkai smiled amused and nodded as the sun came out completely from behind the clouds.

8:00AM. "I think it's time we woke her up, even though it seems she hasn't slept in a week." said Genkai staring at Nami through the transparent walls. Kurama nodded and entered the room, kneeling next to the bed.

"Nami." called Kurama softly, shaking the frail body, "Nami wake up." The second time, the teenager stirred, her heavy eyelids opening slowly. "I know you're exhausted, but we need some crucial information. Then we'll be able to help you." continued Kurama, helping the girl sit up on the bed.

Nami made to rub her eyes with her right arm but stopped when pain shot through it, her throat emitting a painful groan. "W-what do you need to know?" she asked in a small yawn, she truly was exhausted. Kurama looked back at the wall, well _he_ was looking at Genkai but Nami could only see the wall.

"Well first of all, I need to know why you came to Tokyo if you live as far as Osaka..." he inquired, sitting next to a timid Nami. Shooting him short glances, she hesitated to answer.

"I... I overheard my _parents_ talk one night... My _dad_ was arguing that it was time I knew the truth about-- about myself. And about _them_." she explained rather bitterly. Kurama raised a questioning eyebrow and Nami continued. "My _mom_ was against it. I think she grew too fond of me since they-- **adopted** me."

Surprise flitted through Kurama's emerald eyes, "They're-- not your real parents?"

Nami shook her head, "The term would be biological parents, but no. They're not. So, ever since I learned that, I gathered information from trustworthy people and bit by bit planned my escape to go look for them. They live _here_, in Tokyo." she looked up to glance at Kurama quickly then went back to staring at her dirty hands.

"I took a freight train, and then I kept finding ways to go from one city to another... but I-- I never thought... I'd be--" her voice seemed to well up in her throat, "Suspected of m-murder." she started breaking down, shivers running down her spine. Kurama then glanced at Genkai, who nodded, and he went on with the questions.

"Do you have their address?" asked the red head, trying to cheer Nami up. She nodded, "In my backpack." she whispered, trying to control her quiet sobs. "How about if we go visit them?" Nami stared at him with wide teary eyes.

9:43AM. "We're here." smiled Kurama, making Nami come out from behind him. She stared at the house in front of them. It seemed so-- normal. Yet for her, it was an entirely different world. A new life. Her lips trembled but Kurama pushed her in the garden, "We didn't come all the way here for nothing did we?"

Nami shook her head and looked at her new clothes quickly, not a spot of dirt. Drats, she needed an excuse to leave! "Come on, I already called." confessed Kurama in a whisper, which caused Nami to stare at him, yet again. She didn't know whether to be thankful or angry. So they _knew_. She wouldn't have to say it! They knew!

With a shaking hand, Nami rang the doorbell. They could both hear the commotion going inside, two people rushing down the stairs but hesitating to open the door. An unlocking sound was heard, then the doorknob. "M-mom?" asked Nami in a soft, small, timid, scared voice.

-In the evening-  
Nami was smiling, she was in the park with her parents, still accompanied by Kurama, but she was with her _real_ parents. It had been such an emotional moment that they all had cried and rejoiced together. Kurama left them and said he would come back later, and he did. At this moment, right now, Nami was the happiest teenager on the planet.

Kurama's communicator beeped and he answered it, "Yes?" it was Koenma.

"The girl's parents are coming." he announced.

"What? But they're right here." replied a slightly confused Kurama, before remembering Nami had adoptive parents. Quickly relating the events of the day to Koenma, including the removal of the bullet, Kurama waited for an order, a question, anything.

But only silence greeted him. "..." was all Koenma said.

"Koenma sir?" called Kurama to the toddler.

Koenma sighed loudly, "I'm sorry Kurama, but I think the demon got what he wanted. He killed the mayors, and now our plan to make the humans aware of the demons' existence is pushed back at least for another ten years. Don't get too attached. He's not one to keep puppets alive." finished Koenma sadly, looking away from Kurama.

"... Do you mean... that she will die?" asked Kurama, knowing the answer but really denying it. Koenma nodded, "Is that... why you made her parents come?" Again, Koenma nodded.

"I'm sorry, I just hope it will be as painless as it can." replied Koenma and hung up.

An hour later, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei had arrived to the park as well, keeping company to Kurama but mostly to keep a sharp eye out for the demon. "He will finish her off." said Hiei staring coldly at Nami with her parents.

The three guys turned a stunned stare at him, "Since when are you so pessimistic? Oh wait... you always were." noted Kuwabara. Kurama sighed and they all kept watching, until Nami came back towards them -more towards Kurama really- a big smile on her face.

"Thank you so much Kurama!" she nearly tackled him with a hug of happiness. Kurama just chuckled and hugged her back, "You gave me so much today... I don't know what to do to repay you." she kept her arms around his neck.

Kurama was about to answer when he felt her body getting heavier, her muscles relaxing. He tensed up, "She's falling asleep." he muttered and stood up, holding Nami around the waist and back.

"And?" asked Kuwabara, looking around. The park was now empty and the street lamps were on.

"The demon will come. Or he's already here." replied Kurama, his heartbeat quickening.

"Why yes, I'm here." came a deep, guttural voice. The guys formed a triangle around Kurama, all ready to attack.

"Show yourself!" shouted Yusuke, his finger ready to fire.

"But I'm right here." came the deep voice from Nami's mouth. Kurama instantly looked down at her. She had her eyes peacefully closed but her body seemed to have a mind of his own and kicked him into Yusuke. "What's wrong? Didn't you want to kill me?" he laughed sinisterly.

"Yea, but not a coward hiding inside someone else!" replied Kuwabara, his spirit sword ready to slice. Another laugh was heard and Kuwabara was sent flying into a nearby swing.

"Coward? No, I'm merely eliminating all witnesses and putting the blame on someone else." he snickered sickly.

"She's no witness. She has no memory of the horrors you made her do for you." said Hiei, his crimson eyes darting around to try and spot the real demon but dodging Nami's attacks nonetheless.

"Well that's just a bonus then." said the voice again. Nami glowed a bright blue and disappeared in a cloud of stars, to reappear behind Yusuke, punching his spine. "Where am I? Can't catch me?" teased the voice, making Nami disappear and appear everywhere.

Then he came into the game as well, disguising himself as Nami. "Is it me? Or is it her?" he snickered even louder, "Catch me if you can!" he shouted.

Nami silently sneaked behind Hiei to break his neck, "There I am!" said the voice.

"Die!" Hiei spun around.

"Hiei don--" Three pairs of eyes widened.

Too late. Nami opened her eyes, brought back to reality by the pain. Groaning in pain, she held onto the blade stuck in her sternum. Hiei's eyes widened slowly, he had been fooled! Blood trickled freely down Nami's chin, her legs giving up supporting her weight.

She collapsed on the ground, gasping for air, one hand on her bleeding wound. "Nami..." whispered Kurama, disbelieving. His best friend did **not** just kill her. He couldn't have.

The demon snickered loudly, "Oh my, look who'll be arrested for murder." As he said that, sirens echoed through the emptiness of the night.

Kurama looked up at Hiei, as if in a trance. "Hiei... It'd be best-- if you left." he said, not really seeing the bloody katana. Hiei didn't say a word but disappeared rather quickly.

The cops arrived and surrounded them, looking for the killer. Four adults stepped out of two cars, both anxious of the terrible news an anonymous caller had given them. Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara all stood up as some cops tried to resuscitate the dying girl.

"Kami-- my angel!" shouted a woman with red hair, running to the bloody corpse. The other three adults hurried to the girl and stared, incredulous.

The red haired woman cried and sobbed and mourned the death of her baby girl, while the three teenagers were taken to the police station. What could they say? That their friend just killed her? How could they explain, that it was a demon's fault?

They left the adults sobbing as an ambulance arrived, late, at the scene. The foster parents hugged each other, crying loudly while the biological parents stared at their found and lost girl. Then the tears came and the woman leaned forward, her face hidden in her hands until she touched Nami's stomach with her forehead.

Meanwhile, the guys were being interrogated by a cop who wouldn't stop smirking. When they were released, the cop leaned forward and whispered, "Shame you can't kill a cop. I enjoyed watching her die." and pushed them outside.

The rage built inside Kurama and it took both Yusuke and Kuwabara to restrain him from murdering that bloody demon. **He** was the one who had followed Nami on her journey! **He** was the one who made her do atrocious things! **He** was the cause of it all! **He** was the one knocking her unconscious every time he needed to pull her out of trouble until his plan was accomplished.

**He** was responsible! **He** robbed an innocent girl of her future, of her life! **He **was the cause of it, and he still lived! Kurama swore with his blood that one day, he'd make **him** pay. And dearly.

In the end, the parents mourned together, and they shared the memories of a cheerful teenager before she found out the truth. A truth that cost her life.

* * *

(1) I'm not bashing Kuwabara, but seriously, his English dub voice is really annoying. I listened to it in Japanese, it's so much better. 

Sorry for the-- longness of this one shot... I seriously didn't think it would end up that long (27 pages). But alas! I finally finished it! (When I should be doing my French... or English... )

So yeah, lemme know if some parts are confusing, atrociously horrible or-- really good? I'm not so good at making sad endings... - But yeah.

That's a wrap!

If anyone is tempted to write a sequel (Kurama's revenge) lol or something like that, lemme know first! You need my authorization... ;; Thank you!

Reviews appreciated! )


End file.
